Bak Chang/History
History Bak had a very strict upbringing because his mother hoped he would one day become a leader and put a stop to the Black Order's inhumane culture.D.Gray-man volume 20 - additional materials - Tui Chan character profile Nine years before he became the Head of the Asian Branch, he served as Section Chief in the Northern Sector. During this time, he and Noise Marie were shocked to meet an injured Kanda, who had just attempted to escape the facility. But before Bak could rush off to get medical help, Kanda stopped him and it is then that he noticed the young boy had been wounded by a CROW's needle. Bak was clueless as to who the child was (making it clear he did not know about the Second Exorcist Program), and it was not long before he and Marie were approached by a CROW demanding that they hand Kanda over. D. Gray-Man Chapter 191, Pages 105-109 Plot Bak Chang's Capriccio As Bak arrives at the Black Order’s headquarters to attend a general meeting, he is determined to find out why Komui had been chosen as Head Officer of the European Branch over him. There, after speaking with a Finder and bumping into an irritated Kanda, he is greeted by Lenalee. To his frustration he ends up breaking out into hives as he admires her, but ends up becoming even more annoyed at the thought of Komui’s “sister complex”. At that moment, a flustered Won arrives and instantly begins worrying about Bak, however Bak is more concerned with whether or not Won managed to get hold of the “Tea of Truth”—a tea which is supposed to make the drinker reveal all their secrets. Although there are only three teabags to use, Bak is eager to get Komui to drink it in the hopes he would end up revealing what underhanded methods he used to reach the position of Head Officer. With that, they head to the cafeteria to prepare the tea. To Bak’s dismay, however, Jeryy throws a spanner in the works when he not only helps prepare the tea (which he believes is just a Chinese tea), but drinks it too. On top of this, a couple of the other cooks and the Finder Bak spoke to earlier also drink some of the tea, making Won feel like he has to drink some too so they do not look suspicious. Despite the setback, Bak remains optimistic, deciding this would be a good opportunity to test the tea’s efficacy. Its effects soon kick in, but Bak’s optimism soon becomes exasperation when everyone starts to freely reveal they think Bak is a narcissist. Not only that, but Jeryy and one of the other cooks believe he is bald. Nevertheless, he leaves satisfied he managed to gauge the tea’s effectiveness. A short while later Bak encounters Lavi, who asks him if he plans to attend the party Komui had organised. Bak wonders why he was not invited but stubbornly insists he does not want to go anyway. This only serves to strengthen his determination to remove Komui from his position of Head Officer. After Lavi heads off, Bak is delighted to see Lenalee again, who is on her way to the Command Room, where Komui is, to deliver some documents. He offers to help her carry them, and they make their way there together. He finally meets Komui and sees this as the perfect opportunity to prepare the tea. However, just when things seem to be going to plan, Reever Wenhamm arrives and drinks some of it, but ends up spilling the rest on Lenalee when Bak tries to stop him from drinking it. When Komui leaves with Lenalee, who goes to get cleaned up, Bak takes this chance to question Reever while he is under the influence of the tea. He specifically asks if Lenalee has been socialising with any men, but Reever simply states that would be impossible since Komui would not allow such a thing to happen. While Bak is relieved to hear Lenalee does not have a lover, he soon becomes riled once again when Reever suggests he is bald. After the section leader makes a quick exit after realising what he had said, Bak considers what to do now he only has one tea bag left. When Komui returns Bak once again prepares the tea, this time successfully managing to get him to drink it. He is shocked when Komui does not reveal anything incriminating, so he instead asks about Komui's opinion of him. He is astonished to hear Komui recognises and acknowledges his strength, knowledge and experience. However, Komui’s mood soon changes when the conversation turns to Lenalee. He warns Bak to never lay a finger on her and all hell breaks loose when Bak suggests Lenalee has the freedom to love. But it is not long before an enraged Komui pulls out a machine gun and starts spraying the room with bullets, while Bak desperately scrambles to safety. Concluding his plan had failed, Bak plans to retire to his room, however Lenalee arrives and invites him to the cafeteria. There he is shocked to discover they had prepared a surprise birthday party for him. Though after getting over the initial surprise, he points out his birthday is on 11th November, not 4th January. However, despite the mistake everyone decides to celebrate anyway, and Komui hands Bak a present—a bottle of hair tonic—that the science division had prepared since Bak always seemed to be checking his hair in the mirror. After hearing how hard everyone had worked on it, Bak does not have the heart to decline the gift. He takes off his hat (after which everyone expresses surprise at the fact he is not bald) and pours some of the tonic onto his hair. His hair immediately grows to chest length and Reever reveals that while the effect is instant, it only lasts for twenty four hours, and during this time even if the hair is cut it will grow back to chest length, meaning Bak would have to attend the general meeting with long hair. When Komui thanks him for his help, Bak quickly realises that it was not a birthday present, but simply an opportunity to use him as a guinea pig, since they had only tested it on Reever before. He briefly wonders if this is a response to him using the Tea of Truth, but he brushes off the thought because he believes there is no way they could have found out. Bak simply pushes down his anger and remains amiable, all the while thinking about the words Komui had spoken after drinking the tea. Nevertheless, despite all of his efforts, Bak still finds himself wondering how Komui became Head Officer. Edo and Asian Branch Arc After Allen’s defeat at the hands of Tyki, For takes the young Exorcist to the Asian Branch, where Bak expresses his amazement about the fact Allen’s destroyed Innocence had chosen to save his life. Some time later, Bak introduces himself to Allen, who becomes distraught at not being able to open the sealed door which houses the Asian Branch’s Guardian Deity. He explains to Allen that there are other ways to support the order besides being an Exorcist and doing so would mean he would not be punished by God. However when Allen becomes increasingly distressed when he thinks about his promises to destroy Akuma, fight alongside his comrades and keep on walking, Bak reveals that Allen’s Innocence is not dead—he simply wanted to test Allen’s will before telling him. Just as he is about to tell Allen it is possible to restore his Innocence, Bak is kicked mid-sentence by For. With that, Bak leads both Allen and For to a room filled with mist made up of the particles of Allen’s shattered Innocence. Although he admits that their science has not come up with an explanation as to why Allen’s Innocence continues to live on, Bak is confident that simply getting him to activate his anti-Akuma weapon will allow the Innocence to be restored. Nevertheless, even after an hour of trying, the Innocence simply reverts back into particles and it becomes clear that the process of restoring it will not be so simple. Some time later, when Allen strengthens his resolve to not give up, he inadvertently headbutts Bak, causing him to drop numerous photos of Lenalee. When Allen sees them, an embarrassed Bak frantically snatches them back before breaking out into hives. Later, while dramatically bedridden due to his hives, Bak explains to Allen the differences between Parasite and Equipment Type Innocence—ultimately, unlike Equipment Type Innocence, a Parasite Type Innocence means that the accomodators’ own body becomes a weapon. He goes further, explaining that Allen’s Innocence may only be restored once he has discovered its true form. Therefore, Bak decides that their next plan of action would be to have Allen fight against For, so he would be forced into getting to know his Innocence better. While the two continue to train, Bak updates Komui on the situation. D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 63 Several days later, Bak witnesses a quarrel between Allen and For, and while he realises Allen is becoming more and more distraught as the days pass by, he is reluctant to let him out of the Asian Branch because he is being targeted by the Noah Family. Some time later, Bak hears For frantically screaming his name and telling him to hide Allen, while Thread, a level 3 Akuma, bursts into the Asian Branch. When Allen is pierced by the Akuma’s thread, Bak arrives and uses his power hold it back. With the thread severed, Rohfa, Shifu and Rikei make their escape carrying a severely injured Allen while Bak plans to seal off the Northern Sector of the Asian Branch. He enlists the help of For to provide a distraction and stall for time, sending her into battle against Thread disguised as Allen. Despite his obvious distress at having sent For to face certain death, Bak stubbornly refuses to let Allen join the fight since—thanks to Thread’s attack—his molecular structure is weakening. Nevertheless, when Allen does not back down, Bak eventually allows him to go through the door and upon seeing a seriously injured For, he embraces her and protects her while Allen deals with Thread. However, to Bak's horror, Allen is defeated, and his own attempts to stop the advancing Akuma are easily thwarted. Just when all hope seems lost, both Bak and For are saved when Allen’s Innocence finally takes the form of Crown Clown. After the battle between Allen and Thread is over, the science division and Bak collect the data on Allen’s anti-Akuma weapon before seeing him off as he enters Noah's Ark. However, before Allen leaves, Bak gives him the new communicator he had been working on which will allow him to communicate with headquarters even when he is inside the Ark. Noah's Ark Arc After Allen returns to the Asian Branch using Noah’s Ark, he asks Bak to let him use the phone to let headquarters know they would be heading home. Thanks to the Ark, he is freely able to walk between the European and Asian Branches, and much to the annoyance of the rest of the Asian Branch’s science division, Bak goes to investigate by himself. Bak is in awe as he explores the Ark, unable to believe such technology existed 7,000 years ago. All the while Reever and Johnny Gill express their concern that Bak had invited himself into the Ark despite Komui forbidding anyone else to enter. However, Won is quick to jump to Bak’s defence, claiming that he is only worried about Lenalee. Komui had made sure that Bak was not allowed anywhere near her room, which upset him greatly. Headquarters Invasion Arc Later that day, Bak is summoned by Malcolm C. Lvellie to a meeting alongside the Generals and the other Branch Directors. When Lvellie shares his plans to use the Ark to their advantage,D.Gray-man manga, chapter 136 page 06 Bak remains opposed to the idea, maintaining that they must study it carefully before using it, though not everyone agrees. Bak becomes enraged when Lvellie dismisses the safety of Exorcists, but just before he can protest, Komui stops him.D.Gray-man manga, chapter 136 page 09 Nevertheless, Bak’s disgust only grows when Lvellie reveals he plans for Allen to face the Inquisition due to his apparent connection to the 14th Noah. Since all the Branch Directors are staying at headquarters for the time being, Bak joins them and the rest of the European Branch members for breakfast. To his disbelief, he overhears many of them gossiping about Allen’s supposed treachery.D.Gray-man manga, chapter 138 pages 02-03 Later that day, Bak arrives at Lab 5 with Oceania Branch Director Andrew Nansen and North America Branch Director Renny Epstain, to offer their help with investigating the Akuma Egg which had been retrieved from the Ark. Just as Johnny begins to insist that it is their job to deal with, Bak looks on in horror as the bespectacled scientist is brutally stabbed by Lulu Bell, who had disguised herself as Andrew Nansen.D.Gray-man manga, chapter 138 page 14 With this, she summons a swarm of Akuma which swiftly overcome the laboratory and begin capturing the scientists within. Bak manages to hide, along with Renny and a severely injured Johnny, and manages to contact Reever, who is also in hiding and preparing a makeshift barrier talisman. Bak and the others look on in horror as the Skulls who had arrived with Lulu Bell line up all the captured and wounded scientists and kill off the ones they do not need.D.Gray-man manga, chapter 139 page 10 Although tearful and unable to make contact with anyone outside the lab, Bak remains confident that Allen’s left eye will alert him to what is going on. Fortunately, Allen and Bookman arrive on the scene and begin battling the Akuma, however it is not long before the two are overpowered. Nevertheless, this had given Bak and the other surviving scientists time to finish putting together the barrier talismans, which they then use to protect the two Exorcists. At that moment the Generals, along with Miranda and Marie, enter the fray. Nevertheless, when Johnny attempts to save Tup Dop from a huge Akuma, Bak, Reever and the the group of surviving scientists use the barrier talismans in an attempt to save them. Their efforts are in vain, however, when the talisman runs out of power. The barrier shatters and with that, the Akuma evolves to level 4, leaving Bak, Reever and the other scientists severely injured. After the gruelling battle against the Level 4 ends, a now conscious Bak praises the science division, calling them a tough bunch. Komuvitan D Arc After the outbreak of Komuvitan D, Bak arrives in order to create a new vaccine for the virus and also help with the move to the new headquarters. Artificial Exorcists Arc After learning about the Third Exorcist Program and Renny Epstain's travel to main headquarters, Bak makes an urgent call to Komui Lee, warning him not to make any hasty decisions without him. After arriving at the meeting, Bak is furious at the North American Branch chief for participating in such a dangerous and doomed to fail experiment.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 185, page 02 Later, as Kanda arrives at the Asian Branch at Zuu Mei Chang's request, Bak offers the Exorcist some tea, though unfortunately the mood in the room is especially stern, which makes Bak feel uneasy. He believes that the mood has been spoiled by the recent appearance of Third Exorcists who are somehow connected with Kanda's mysterious past.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 186, page 07 Bak tries to apologize but is violently silenced by Kanda.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 185, page 09 Some time later, Bak takes part in a meeting hosted by the North American Branch at which Renny explains the background of the Third Exorcist Program. Both Zuu Mei and Bak are petrified by the sole idea of using the fallen Second Exorcist, Alma Karma as a core to the experiment and voice their disgust toward the project.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 188, page 10 Eventually the meeting is interrupted by the Noah Family who capture everyone there,D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 188, pages 26-27 bringing with them a severely injured Tokusa and an unconscious Kanda. After Allen's flashy entrance a battle starts during which Alma Karma awakens. His hatred toward the Order turns the Third Exorcists into mindless monsters. Tokusa, blinded by Alma's rage, mistakes Bak for his deceased father, Edgar, and starts to attack him. During the struggle Bak summons his guardian For to take care of Tokusa, while Allen is asked to deal with Alma Karma. Since For has to deal with Tyki Mikk, Bak uses his own magic powers with the spirit stone to keep Tokusa at bay. He does it with difficulty as his energy diminishes little by little. In the end the stone breaks and For disappears. They all stand before an enraged Tokusa but fortunately Allen comes back, and the Noah Family finally leave the battlefield, taking the Third Exorcists with them. Seed of Destruction Arc Not long after the Alma Karma incident, Bak attends a special meeting held between the higher ups and the cardinals. He does not get the opportunity to speak, though he does not look pleased as Howard Link prepares to share his report. Some time later, an explosion rips through the basement of headquarters as Allen makes his escape along with Tyki, Road and Timcanpy. Bak, Lvellie, Renny and Zuu Mei head to the dungeon where Allen was being held only to discover a severely injured Link. However, before Bak and Renny are able to enter, Lvellie closes the door on them and claims that Link is actually dead. As they stand outside the door, Bak senses Renny's unease, though he does not seem to know she is worried about the appearance of Apocryphos. Three months later, Bak cries at the bedside of his dying granduncle, Zuu Mei. Searching for Allen Walker Arc Bak is in the representation of "home" of Allen. Chapter 226 References Navigation de:Baku Chan Category:Character Subpages Category:History